


Working at a night club gets you places (i guess)

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dave is a rich boy, hes not a major character though, john is the pole dancer, just mentioned, psst dad dies, stripper/pole dancer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a pole dancer at a night club in a run down part of town, working as hard as he can to try and save his father from cancer.<br/>Dave is a man looking to please, not really. He's a man trying to help a buddy out to save his dad, by slipping him things, not bad things though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets go

John shifts, peeking out after a moment, shifting his outfit slightly. He gets the queue to go out, trying to stay confident as he strides out, heading straight for the pole at the center of the floor, luckily the owners took pity on the dancers and had it back far enough to be out of reach of those in the crowd. He hooked his leg around the pole, swinging himself around and slowly climbing up it with each move, soon hooking both legs around it and bending backwards, eyes scanning across the crowd for that single familiar face...

There! The same man that always came to watch him, stands near the front of the crowd. He never does anything, never throws money or anything like that, just stands and watches. He stands out with his round aviator shades and fancy clothes, looking like he was going to a ball instead of standing in a crowd of sweaty, horny and drunk oafs trying to urge any dancer to come off stage and grind up on them. Well, maybe not all of them, but a good part.

He straightens up, swinging himself around the pole again, making sure to do his best in giving them a show, because that's what they came here for. He finishes, a short break period for the dancer to cool off and relax for a few minutes. What John didn't see after he left the stage, was someone hopping up, doing something to the pole, but any noises were drowned out by the crowd.

After the break was done, John waltzed out again, looking around and seeing the man again, this time in a different spot. He smiled towards him, shifting and swinging himself up onto the pole, going through his dance that he did so often.

About half way through though, a creak startled him, but he tried to keep going, hoping to get done before anything happened. He wasn't so lucky, the bolts holding the pole in place for the dancers, fell. He and the pole fell, luckily though, he did manage to push away from it, so he wouldn't get hurt.

Instead of the floor he expected, he felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him close. Who ever was holding him, pulled him out of the way, just as the pole crashed to the floor.

The crowd rushed out, trying to not be a suspect of loosening the bolts. John looked at the man who caught him, finding the same man who always wore suits and dressed nicely. He flushed, standing up and stepping away, mumbling a thank you before rushing off.

* * *

Turns out, the owners thought John had altered the pole at some point, and fired him. He got home a few minutes later, sitting down and pulling his phone out, calling his dad. His father was in the hospital, due to cancer. His dad picked up, talking a bit before his side went silent, then a whoosh of air and the sound of the phone hitting the bed. Then, a long string of beeps.

John instantly dropped his phone, jolting up and running out, running to the hospital that his dad was in. He entered, barely sparing the same man from earlier a glance, running to his dads room. He was pulled out moments after, nearly screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks, he kicked and jerked in the mens arms. Finally, when they let go, he just slumped down, sobbing.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the man. He sniffled and the man asked what happened, but he ignored the other, standing up and mumbling something about having to plan a funeral.

After leaving the hospital, he went home. Soon, he noticed a slip of paper that he hadn't seen before. He walked over, picking it up and blinking a few times. It was a check, written out to him for a large amount of money. He smiled a little, setting it on the counter and wandering away, going to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's still getting over the other nights.. surprises. He finds another nightclub, that pays more than the last one and is better!

John had been waiting for any responses from the hospital, aside from the first one he got telling him his father was okay and what happened was only a minor heart attack.

He had been working at a slightly farther away, nightclub. This one had the poles welded to the ceiling and floor, so there wasn't any way it could break. He saw the same man with the shades and suits there too. Weird.

Oh well. John had been finding checks written out to him- hell he could probably end up living off what was being slipped under his door. He also found he could afford a new apartment, closer to both the nightclub and the hospital!

So, he took his chance and moved there.

* * *

Soon enough, John was working full time at the night club, seeing as the patrons took a liking to him. He often gets told that he works the pole better than those who grew up working it

He could bend in ways that even some of the women and men working there that were flexible, couldn't. The way he twisted, turned, climbed and bent over backwards to put a show on was.. enticing.

A few weeks after he moved, he got a letter stating that his father was okay and he is in the recovery bay as of late.

Almost as soon as he got it and read it through a few times, he was a bundle of joy. He stayed like that the next day, grin only leaving when he was dancing.

No one asked why, aside from the boss. He stated simply that his father was okay and not dead.

* * *

The shades dude started to appear more and more. One day, the little checks stopped, and the shades guy stopped hovering around him.

A few months after that happened, John ended up having to stop working full time, needing to be there for his father. Working part time made it hard for him to be able to pay for his apartment, and after a few weeks, he ended up being kicked out.

That was also the day shades guy came back. He introduced himself as Dave Strider and got John to stay with him, promising he wouldn't do a thing and that it'd be safer to go with him, then live in the streets, seeing as winter was just around the corner.

John agreed with him, getting a rather large room all to himself in Dave's house, and a private bathroom!

John told his father, who was happy for him getting a place to stay. His dad hadn't been getting worse, nor had he been getting better.

After a while, John brought Dave to visit his dad, they both took a liking to each other. Dave tagged along with John on his daily visits more, until John and him weren't allowed to see him, the nurses stating that over night Mr. Egbert's heart stopped again.

That was the day that John stopped leaving the house, unless it was to go to work. He didn't find a reason too, sure he still had Dave and his co-workers, but it wasn't the same without his dad around.

A few days after his father passed away, John realized how much of an impact his dad made to him. John found himself baking more often, using his dads recipes. He also found himself thinking about his dad more and more. He soon started to regret not spending more time with his dad, finding himself curled up in his room on more than one occasion, crying.

Dave tried to help him, to coax him out of his room and talk to people, he got his sister Rose to try and talk to John, even contacted John's cousin and half sister, trying anything to help the other that he so dearly loved.

Dave had fallen in love as soon as he saw John work the pole, loving every second of it almost as much as he loved the short, tan boy who was insecure and hid behind anything and anyone he could.

John soon fell in love with the tall man, pale with sunglasses hiding his eyes, always wearing suits with his hair styled. He never thought Dave would even think about loving him back, John's just a stripper trying to make it on his own, and Dave's got it set out for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift, for another friend. This time, it was because I was bothering her with ideas. Its short because its 1 am and I couldn't stop laughing because of a dumb rp I was in. I'm very tired.


End file.
